


Broken

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, No Dialogue, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re all a little broken in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rthstewart's [Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html).

They’re all a little broken in their own way, very few people in SHIELD aren’t, but most agents hide their brokenness behind orders and missions and the silence of secrets too important to risk in the light. Fitz and Skye aren’t agents though, not really, not in the way the others are, and they don’t have the training or mental fortitude to cover up their pain like they think they should.

All it takes is stumbling over a word or the vague reminder of happy memories or an empty seat where once there was a smiling face to break them down a little more, to get them to curl in on themselves or lash out at random, the only protection they know for the tender spots trauma was so kind to leave behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
